buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse)
In the Wishverse, Willow Rosenberg was at some point turned into a vampire. After the apparent deaths of Luke and Darla, she became one of the most powerful and feared members of the Order of Aurelius and, alongside her lover Xander, one of the leading acolytes of The Master. Biography Early Life Willow Rosenberg was born to Sheila and Ira Rosenberg. Her mother was supercilious and distant. Willow became best friends with Xander Harris at a young age and she attended school with him throughout all of her life. On her first day of kindergarten, Willow cried because she broke a yellow crayon. In her early years in high school, Willow was a shy, naive "nerd" with a light, risque sense of humor. A member of the Math, Science, and Computer clubs, she was the person to go to for tutoring help. Willow was ridiculed by her more popular classmates, including cheerleaders Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall. She had a hopeless crush on her lifelong friend Xander Harris, who ignored her. The night of Harvest, she, Xander and many people are attacked and bitten by the Order of Aurelius. The Wishverse Willow, after being sired, was a lot like a less insane version of Drusilla. She was sadistic, as she tortured her "puppy", Angel. Willow, along with Xander, seemed to have replaced Darla and Luke as The Master's favorite. Vampire Willow was killed by Oz and Larry when the two pushed her into a broken wooden board. The Original Timeline Vampire Willow was momentarily saved from death in the Wishverse when Anya and the "real" Willow attempted to perform a temporal fold to retrieve Anyanka's necklace, though Willow's interruption of the spell pulled the vampire Willow into their reality instead. Wandering the "mainstream" Sunnydale, Vampire Willow was shocked to see the humans roaming freely at night. She had an altercation with Percy West in the Bronze, which had the good side-effect of making him respect the real Willow. Following this, she exposed her vamp face to Xander and Buffy, causing much confusion. Disappointed with the "mainstream" Sunnydale, Willow finds herself wandering through the streets until she's found by a group of vampire assassins sent by Mayor Wilkins. After subduing them all, and making them her minions through intimidation of the leader Alphonse, she proceeds to try to make the world "better", starting with taking over the Bronze, which in her reality was the headquarters of the order. Recognizing the vampire Willow, Anya convinced her that she could help her get back to her world but first they needed this world's Willow to perform the spell. Vamp Willow tried to kidnap her human counterpart at the Sunnydale High library, but Willow neutralized her with a tranq gun. Switching clothes with her vampire counterpart, the human Willow helped the Scooby Gang retake the Bronze. Vamp Willow is returned to her world by Anya, Rupert Giles, and Willow, though she's returned to the exact moment she was taken. Grabbed by the Wishverse versions of Oz and Larry, she's pushed into a broken wooden board. Her last words, before turning to dust, were, "Oh, fu-." Powers Vamp Willow possessed all the regular powers and weaknesses of a common vampire . She was also a formidable fighter, capable of defeating a pack of vampires by herself. Personality and traits Vamp Willow was particularly sexual, going as far as attempting to seduce, and later attempting to force herself on, her own human counterpart. She was particularly fond of sexual domination, enjoying torturing Angel, whom she referred to as "Puppy", and mounted during her torture sessions. It was also indicated she was bisexual as she hit on regular Willow by feeling her up and flirting heavily. Appearances * "The Wish" * "Doppelgängland" Behind the Scenes * In the shooting script for "Doppelgängland", she is labeled as "Vampwill". * This version of Willow's bisexual behavior foreshadowed Willow's eventual coming out. * Her catchphrase, "Bored now...", was used by Dark Willow before killing Warren Mears. See also * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris (Wishverse) References Wishverse Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Vampire Minions Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Order of Aurelius Category:LGBT individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Wishverse Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Decoys and doubles Category:The Master Category:Sunnydale High students